


Mate

by Badassium1970



Series: Rubberbrian ABOverse [6]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Angst, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Mating Bond, Power Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Brian and Ross have been anxious about mating and whether it will change their relationship but they need to do it, more importantly, they want to.





	Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of this series, however, I will be continuing the side story with Arin, Suzy and Dan.

Ross and Brian had now been dating for a couple of months and things were going a lot better. They had gotten better at communicating and telling each other what they really wanted and what their instincts were telling them they should want. It was still difficult to tame the instincts that they had known for so long, especially when Brian still had the temporary mating mark. It was starting to fade, providing them both with some relief, but it also meant that they were approaching the day they would have to make the decision as to whether they wanted to re-create the mark, or create a permanent mark, meaning that Brian would officially be Ross’ omega.

It was hard to view it as anything other than that. Mating marks were considered a form of ownership, even though a lot of people didn’t view it like that anymore, seeing each other as human beings first and whatever role their biology made them second, but there was an equal amount of people who still thought omegas were basically second-class citizens and that alphas were superior. Brian had grown up in a time where that was still the primary viewpoint, so it was difficult to see mating marks in a positive light but given he and Ross’ unconventional relationship he wasn’t as worried as he had been with previous partners that had found out about his status.

Ross was also on the fence, afraid that creating the mark would change their relationship. The thoughts he had about Brian while he was in a rut were bad enough, but when he created the temporary mark his thoughts weren’t just sexual but could get violent. When he told Brian to leave he had to stop himself from jumping on him and just taking him right there. As he watched Brian leave his instincts told him that an omega should know his place, as a sexual object and that he should punish Brian for leave, that he should be hurt for it. Ross didn’t like those violent and possessive thoughts. He wasn’t that person and it scared him that somewhere deep in his mind those thoughts were just lying there, waiting for him to find a mate so they could rise. It sent a shiver down his spine. He could never hurt Brian like that, but was it worth the risk?

Were other risks more dangerous?

When the mark completely faded then Brian would once again be giving off the pheromones of an unclaimed omega, and they could be stronger, attracting more unwanted attention. While Ross knew Brian was strong it wasn’t unlikely that he would be overpowered if attacked. It hurt to think about what could happen if a new possession mark wasn’t created. Ross and Brian both knew what the best move was but still, they danced around the subject, enjoying their relationship as it was while the thoughts about marking remained active in the back of their minds.

So things weren’t perfect, but at least it was easier. They worked well together, and Ross was able to let Brian take more control, not just in the bedroom, but with everyday tasks. If they were going on a date Brian liked to plan if they were cooking Brian would tell Ross what to do, although that was mainly because he was more competent.

“Nuh-uh!” Ross had tried to argue.

“Did you or did you not almost blow up a microwave because you didn’t take the top off of one of those pots of macaroni cheese? Also, were you or were you not eating microwavable macaroni cheese for the third night in a row?”

Ross gave up trying to argue.

For the most part, they were now just like any other couple, and not much had changed from when they were simply friends, there were just some added benefits.

Most of those benefits took place in the bedroom.

Again, things still weren’t perfect. Sometimes Ross’ body just wouldn’t allow him to submit, and they knew not to try and push things further if Ross’ body refused as it could cause him to lash out. Nothing worse that thrashing about and growling, but neither of them were willing to test Ross could react worse than that. Brian sometimes would fall into a submissive state if Ross ordered him around. It was clear that Ross was not only a bottom, but a bratty one, teasing Brian and sometimes he would almost demand that Brian fuck him. Ross quickly learnt how to tell whether Brian had become submissive or not, if he teased back then things were fine, if he obliged to what Ross was saying then they stopped and probably just ended up jerking off instead unless Brian was completely out of it. They both hated when that happened. Ross telling Brian to stop made Brian worry and there had been a couple of times where Brian had broken down, thinking that he had upset Ross and that Ross would leave him. Ross hated seeing Brian cry, and Brian hated appearing weak. Being so careful and having to pay so much attention to their instincts could be frustrating, but they made it through whatever happened.

It was ruts and heats that were the biggest problem.

They both agreed that they would not have sex which in a rut or heat. Ross knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself, and Brian knew that neither of them would be fully satisfied unless he was bottoming. They grew used to being around each other while producing high amounts of pheromones, which made things easier, but there were still times where they had to leave each other with someone else, most often Dan, to look after them. In addition, while Ross’ ruts didn’t last too long, and could be helped with masturbation, Brian’s heats could last anywhere from a couple of days to a month, sometimes longer. Brian knew that it was his fault for not listening to medical advice, but really omega suppressants should have developed more, and he knew the reason why they hadn’t, but ones for alphas had, everyone knew the reason.

The link between them due to the mark also still caused them to feel when the other was in pain, and that part of the link was most commonly an issue when Brian was in heat. Ross could feel how much Brian ached, how much he needed Ross. The number of times Ross had almost caved. It was so dangerous for him to be around Brian while in heat, and he didn’t want to risk creating another mark or doing anything Brian wouldn’t want him to do.

However, Brian knew that Ross would never hurt him, and as time went on he began to look more into permanent mating marks, going so far as to ask Suzy and Arin about it.

“Well I guess it didn’t really change anything,” Arin shrugged. He understood why this was a bigger issue for Brian and Ross, but he also thought they were looking into things too much and overthinking.

“Yeah, I mean, the first few weeks can be a little difficult,” Suzy added.

“Difficult how?” Brian asked cautiously.

“Well, and don’t get too worried about this but, your instinct may take over a little, not majorly but they’re heightened.”

Even though she told him not worry Brian instantly did just that. How could he not? It was one of the only things he and Ross were worried about. Brian was already struggling to keep his instincts in check, and Ross wasn’t so sure of himself either, so for them to be heightened, who knew what could happen? Things could be even worse considering Brian’s medical problems.

“Brian you’re overthinking. Look at the end of the day, do you love Ross?” Arin questioned.

“Of course, but,” Brian began but Arin didn’t let him continue.

“No buts. Brian, if you love and trust Ross and want to be with him then that’s all that matters. You know how to take care of yourselves and each other, and if you need help with anything then we’re all here for you.”

Suzy nodded in agreement.

Brian took their agreement to heart, even though a small part of him wanted to bring up how oblivious Arin could be about Dan’s crush, but it wasn’t the right time nor was it for him to say, and decided that he and Ross needed to sit down and actually talk about this. Looking at Arin and Suzy’s relationship also helped him see that maybe mating marks aren’t something that makes alphas overly possessive and omegas weak and submissive. He should have known that but it was hard to get the idea out of his head after being taught it for so long.

Ross was nervous when Brian asked if they could talk, wondering if maybe things had become too much for Brian and he wanted to break up.

“Okay so I guess theirs no other way to but this, but I’ve been thinking about you permanently marking me,” Brian admitted and Ross was surprised.

“I- well I mean I’ve been thinking about it too, but I thought you didn’t… I thought you weren’t into the idea.”

Brian went on to explain why he had changed his mind, the conversation he’d had with Arin and Suzy, and how he knew that it was for the best.

“And, ya know, I love you,” Brian could feel his face growing red. It wasn’t like he hadn’t told Ross he loved him before, but somehow, while talking about becoming permanent mates, it seemed more intimate.

“I love you too, but I don’t want you to end up regretting this.” Ross was afraid, he didn’t want to risk losing Brian, and everything felt so unclear.

“I won’t,” Brian leaned in and kissed Ross, pulling him onto his lap.

“I won’t. I promise,” Brian whispered against Ross’ skin as he kissed down his neck causing Ross to let out a sound that was a mix between a whine and a growl. He couldn’t stop himself from grinding down on Brian, and he could feel that Brian was already hard.

“Are we… like do you want to, when…” Ross still found it hard to talk about and he didn’t want to ruin the moment.

“If you’re okay with it we could.” Brian knew that if they left it they would probably just end up putting it off again, and he didn’t want to take any risks, especially since he’d recently read a news article about abducted omegas. It was horrible that it was still a semi-regular occurrence, but he wasn’t going to let himself become just another statistic.

Ross knew that he wanted it. Even if he wasn’t dominant in any way other than being a slight power bottom, he wanted to mark Brian, to keep him safe, to show the world how much he loved him. That’s what the mark would mean to them, love and security.

“Yeah, yeah I want to,” Ross let out a moan as he continued to grind down on Brian’s lap, but his pleasure was cut off when Brian held him in place, no longer allowing him to move.

“Bedroom, now,” Brian ordered, showing that even if he has to be the bottom for the mating mark’s creation, that didn’t mean he was going to be submissive.

Ross followed orders, not giving in to any part of his mind that was telling him what he was doing was wrong. It had gotten easier to ignore those thoughts, and he rarely had them anymore but his nerves and excitement about marking Brian were bringing them back slightly, but not to the point where he didn’t trust himself to be able to do this without going full alpha.

“Strip,” Brian ordered when he reached the bedroom, already beginning to undress and again Ross did as Brian requested, going to lay down on the bed all splayed out like he normally did before he realised that probably wasn’t the best position for him to be in. Brian saw this look of confusion caused by Ross’ hesitation on what to do and brought up an idea that he’d had.

“I-I’m not sure if this would work but, I was thinking maybe I could, that I could ride you? That way I would still be on top, and could have more control?” Brian didn’t know a lot about the specifics of the mating mark, only that it involved the alpha creating a temporary mark, and then it becomes permanent when the alpha knots inside them. The mark would fade over time, but Brian would always have Ross’ scent on him for other alphas to smell and know he had a mate.

“I don’t see why that wouldn’t work, as long as I can get to your neck.”

Ross recalled everything he had ever been taught about mating, most of which he had taught himself because school didn’t do a good job of it. He never saw any specific positions mentioned, and it somewhat got over the issue of Brian hating not feeling in control, and Ross preferring not to be overly dominant.

“Then lay down on the bed for me,” Brian whispered against Ross’ neck, his hands roaming his body before letting go and he watched with a smirk as Ross followed his orders.

‘Good alpha,’ he thought as Ross laid down on the bed, well more of sat so that he would still be able to get at Brian’s neck. Briefly, Ross wondered if mating was an inspiration for vampires but that thought quickly disappeared when Brian climbed on top of him, something that wasn’t unusual, Brian passing him lube wasn’t either since he liked to watch Ross finger himself, but that wasn’t what this was for. It had been a while since Ross had done this, his movements where hesitant, he made sure to use more lube that he needed, drenching his fingers in the stuff.

“You ready?” Ross asked, ready to stop if Brian asked.

“Yeah,” Brian felt too hot; slightly afraid, but ready.

“You sure?”

“Ross unless you want me to just slam down on your dick I’d suggest you stop talking and start doing,” Brian commented. He appreciated Ross checking on him but he wanted this, he knew that he wanted this. No matter what he wanted Ross.

“Noted.” Ross almost rolled his eyes at Brian’s words.

With one hand Ross grabbed at Brian’s ass, holding it slightly open in hopes that doing so would make things easier, and with his other hand he began to tease Brian’s hole, giving him time to back out. For a moment Brian tensed up, but quickly calmed down and moved against Ross’ fingers slightly to let him know to continue.

Ross teases the rim of Brian’s ass for a few more seconds before he sticks a finger in. Brian digs his fingers into Ross’ arms, it hurts but Ross likes pain. He feels Brian breath heavily against his neck. Ross knows it’s been a while since Brian has been on the receiving end so he makes sure to keep a slow pace and distracts Brian by kissing him. It helps stop Brian from tensing and he doesn’t even really notice more than a slight stretch when Ross slips in another finger after working him open enough. Brian tried to stop the moans from escaping but can’t. It embarrasses him, and he hides his head in Ross’ neck. Ross chooses not to comment on it. Doesn’t mention how much he loves the noises Brian’s making. While he is more submissive the idea of making the man who dominates him make sounds like that was appealing to his slightly sadistic nature.

Ross warns Brian before he adds the third finger, knowing how much more of a stretch it can be. He’s usually okay with only two fingers to open him up, and while his cock is smaller than Brian’s when his knot swells up it’s about the same, maybe bigger and Brian isn’t used to being fucked.

Brian lets out a groan of pain and pleasure. It takes longer for him to get used to the feeling, but Ross has another idea to distract Brian from the discomfort.

“I’m going to create the mark,” Ross looked Brian in the eyes, a sign that he was waiting for permission.

“D-do it,” Brian nodded, unable to say more as he slowly sank down on Ross’ fingers, feeling more confident and ready to start taking control.

Ross kissed Brian on the lips, moved down his chin, then to his neck, sucking at the spot where the old mark was starting to disappear. He bites down, at first not hard enough to break the skin, and Brian lets out a sound of annoyance at being teased so Ross bites harder and sucks at the skin until he can taste Brian’s blood. When the mark is created he licks over it which would help the healing process. Brian shudders at how good it feels.

While Brian is basking in the feeling of the mark being created Ross continues to finger Brian, opening him up as much as he can. Omegas tend to naturally open easily for alphas, though they remain tight, but Brian took a while to open up but Ross was patient, not wanting to hurt Brian.

“I thi-think I’m ready,” Brian moaned. He already felt close, so unused to what he was feeling, and while it wasn’t what he usually liked, it wasn’t as bad as he remembered, then again, he had never been with someone who was so gentle with him. Not that he expected anything less from Ross.

“Just a few more minutes, I don’t want to hurt you.” Ross knew that Brian didn’t actually need any more preparation, but the idea of hurting him made him overly-cautious.

“Ross, I promise, I’ll be fine,” Brian cupped Ross’ face, making Ross look at him.

“I’m fine,” Brian promised.

Ross slowly removed his fingers and Brian let out a strained sound at the loss, but he soon felt Ross’ cock lining up with his hole. It was a strange feeling. Never in his life had he ever thought he would mate with someone, at least not on his own volition, but he was ready for it.

Brian gradually sank down onto Ross’ cock, stopping every now and again when he needed to get used to the feeling. When he finally managed to take all of it he felt a strange sense of pride, and he knew it was his instincts again, but at least this wasn’t as horrible as he thought it would be.

Ross waited until Brian was ready to start moving, leaving Brian in control.

Brian made sure to take it slow at first, not lifting himself up too far until he was more comfortable with what he was doing. The noises that Ross was making, whining in both pleasure and frustration spurred him on and let him know that no matter what their roles hadn’t changed. Brian was still very much in charge.

He knew he wasn’t going to last long, but he could feel Ross’ know beginning to swell so it seemed neither of them were.

“You enjoying this babe,” Brian asked cockily as he leant down and licked and sucked over one of Ross’ nipples, smirking at the way Ross’ breath hitched and his cock twitched, his knot swelling even more.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Brian commented as he lifted himself so he was almost off of Ross’ cock before thrusting back down, hard. He groaned when Ross’ cock hit his prostate but remained focused, licking and sucking over Ross’ over nipple.

“Bri, I’m gonna,” Ross was embarrassed that he was so close already and Brian took advantage of this, knowing Ross fed off humiliation.

“Already?”

“I mean, it has-it’s been a while,” Ross couldn’t help the growl in his voice as he felt his knot swell as much as it could. Brian found it harder to lift himself off of Ross’ cock, only getting halfway and soon he gave up and focused on moving back and forth.

“Cum in me Ross.” While most omegas would beg for their alphas to do this Brian was ordering Ross. Part of Ross wanted to wait until Brian came, thinking that an omega shouldn’t be allowed to humiliate an alpha like this, but Ross could overcome the thoughts that his biology forced upon him. This wasn’t just any omega, this was Brian, who was so much more than just an omega.

“Cum for me Ross,” Brian ordered again, his voice a little more ragged this time as he felt himself growing so close to orgasming, but he wanted Ross to come first. He continued to grind down on Ross even when he felt Ross cum inside him, his knot pulsating inside him. It was a strange feeling, but it felt so good against his prostate and soon he was coming all over Ross’ chest, marking him in his own way. He coated his fingers in his own cum and made Ross clean it off while they were both in a daze.

Brian felt a warmness, not just the cum that was inside him. He couldn’t describe it, and while he didn’t really believe in the concept of a soul or aurar that was the best way he could put it into words. Ross felt it too. It was the connection they had just made.

“I love you,” Brian whispered, kissing Ross again.

“I love you too,” Ross smiled, then he noticed that Brian was looking at him confused.

“Oh, right, I would move right now, but it’s gonna take like half an hour for my knot to go down,” Ross winced realising that he had forgotten to mention that.

Brian just shrugged, it wasn’t ideal. He would have liked to have a shower, and the feeling of Ross’ knot still throbbing was a little uncomfortable due to how sensitive he was but he was too tired to cum again from it.

“Think you can move so we’re a bit more comfortable?”

Ross nodded and they both carefully moved so they were laying down on their side. Ross cuddled into Brian, not caring about the cum drying on both of their chests.

“Is it safe to sleep like this?” Brian spoke through a yawn.

“Should be, neither of us move that much anyway. I just have to hope I fall asleep before you start snoring,” Ross chuckled sleepily.

“I’ll make sure to snore even louder just for you.”

“Impossible.”

“Try me.”

They continued to challenge and tease each other until they fell asleep. It was in that moment that they realised even if they had just mated and created a permanent mating mark, nothing had changed between them. They didn’t have to worry. It wasn’t a case of them being alpha and omega. To each other were Brian and Ross, nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr:
> 
> Polygrumps blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipgrumps-equals-hashtag-boner
> 
> Follow me on instagram:
> 
> Art: https://www.instagram.com/retro_roses/?hl=en


End file.
